The field of this invention relates to articles for headgear, and more particularly, a perspiration band for headgear.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a perspiration band for headgear, which will be employed in safety hats, so as to provide greater comfort for the wearer than may be had with the existing .[.band.]. .Iadd.headband .Iaddend.of the hat.